csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Bhind45
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Greg Sanders page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 10:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Immortality Appearances Hi, thank you for the message. I could rename the appearance box to Immortality 1 and add the second appearance box and it could be named Immortality 2 perhaps. Or I could add a 1/2 instead. Sunny Fire (talk) 04:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Appearances Update Hi. I have updated the appearance template and have corrected the appearances on the characters. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with! Sunny Fire (talk) 04:58, August 13, 2016 (UTC) You're very welcome :) Sunny Fire (talk) 13:25, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Character Appearances Table Hello, thanks for the message. I'm not sure how much help I can be to you about this. I know how to work appearances templates but I don't know how to create one from scratch for a different wikia. I'll give you the links to the templates for you. Here is the header, this is the footer, and in between them is the series and season. Here is LV, here is NY, here is MIAMI, and here is CYBER. If you need a different season just change "/Season_1" to whatever season you need. My advice would be to just copy the code to the other wiki and just experiment with it to see what works and what doesn't. I'll try to help you out as much as I can though. If you have anymore questions just ask away and I'll get back to you sometime in a few hours since I'll be going to bed shortly. Also, if you need help figuring out how to correctly place the appearance templates on a character's page, I've created a little guide on how to do it here. If something doesn't make sense or if I did a poor job explaining how it works, just let me know and I'll help you out. Sunny Fire (talk) 07:15, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the response, It's been greatly appreciated, I'll try my best to figure this out in the time being, it'll probably take a while for me to get my head around this, as it does seem quite complicated. I will however ask you for assistance when the times comes and I'm completely brain dead on what to do next. Thanks! Bhind45 (talk) 13:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Templates Issue Hi, could you give me a link to the problem so I can have a look at it? Thank you. Sunny Fire (talk) 04:18, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fixed it! I found the problem. The NCIS part wasn't properly linked so I just added two of the 'Sunny Fire (talk) 04:22, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Well I'm sorry you were blocked. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it, since I'm not an admin there. I'm guessing the admin on there didn't like the new appearance templates? Sunny Fire (talk) 04:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, when I first saw the wikia I was very confused when I saw most of the pages were protected. But people run wikia's differently so, I'm sure she's just trying her best to keep the wikia as neat and clean as she can. Sunny Fire (talk) 04:40, October 1, 2016 (UTC)